


Tragedy Strikes Like A Hurricane

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin Friendship, Hurt, I am sorry to hurt you all, Kyuhyun is just trying to be a rational friend, Kyuhyun is so done, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Yunho and Changmin are idiots, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho wish Changmin could see him. He is always trying to get the younger male to see him, his love, his affections, his heart, and Changmin never did.He felt passed over even with Yunho throwing him the obvious but Changmin never saw.





	Tragedy Strikes Like A Hurricane

 

**_3rd Person's P.O.V:_ **

Yunho always ended up hurt or let down but he should have known that Changmin would never love him back. It hurt but he tried to and ended up with nothing but a broken heart on the bathroom floor and he should have been smart and cut his looses. 

Yet, he kept pushing on and tried to get Changmin to notice his heart but he was always looked over or Changmin would laugh it off like some playful joke and Yunho is left feeling like nothing and he tried to get over Changmin, its just.... he only imagined his life with him.

Yunho wishes Changmin could see him. He is always trying to get the younger male to see him, his love, his affections, his heart, and Changmin never did.

He felt passed over even with Yunho throwing him the obvious but Changmin never saw.

Life is a cruel joke and Yunho's heart could not take it anymore so he looked for anyone to exhaust the cracks from caving in his heart and he wish he could never love but what kind of life is that? 

"Hyung?" Changmin walked into Yunho's room and looked hesitant. 

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me?" Changmin could feel his hyung pull away from him.

"I am not in the mood." Yunho was gonna go out again just to numb his heart yet again and he wish he could say yes to the youngest request but he just couldn't look at Changmin, it hurt to pretend like he was not suffering at all.  

"Okay, please be careful and don't come home late hyung." Changmin had been staying at his apartment since the younger male's is being renovated and Yunho did not want to say that living with Changmin is a living hell... but he would be lying. 

The one you love is in front of you but will never be with you, it hurt too much for Yunho to ignore anymore and he had to do something about it before he implodes. 

"I won't Changminnie." Yunho lied. 

"You have that big meeting tomorrow and you need a lot of rest." Changmin nagged at him. 

All their friends called the duo an old married couple and that they should just get actually married. Changmin always laughed it off but at first Changmin would be upset and asked them "If they are out of their mind?" or "Do you wanna die!" and that stung. 

"I understand honey." he joked but his heart hurt. 

"Good!" Changmin walked away into his own room. 

Yunho needs a drink or 20 of them just to forget his lonesome heart. 

***

_**10:30 PM** _

Changmin waited for hours, he kept watch of the time since Yunho left the house and it has been 2 hours since then but he felt irritated and upset with his hyung for putting him through hell, it always scared Changmin when Yunho was not home before midnight. 

He always freaked out cuz his hyung could be dead in a ditch or been kidnapped! He always reminded himself that Yunho is an adult and that he could do whatever he likes but he just hates the gaping hole in his heart. 

He knew that Yunho would never love him back but he will always be by his hyung's side. Through thick and thin wherever Yunho goes Changmin is coming along. He needs to always be beside him and remind the older male that he has someone willingly follow him to the end of the world and if Yunho only needs him as a best friend than that is what Changmin will be.

He called his best friend for advice. 

"What do you want?" Kyuhyun deadpanned.

"Oh hello too you too Kyu, how was your day? Mine, was great thanks for asking." He laughed. 

"You stupid brat, what is up?" They're friendship goals. 

"I need help..." he did not want to say more because Kyu already knew the situation. 

"Ah poor bastard, I am sorry you are going through this. I say tell him but I already know your answer but you both have known each other since you guys were teenagers Yunho would understand." Changmin should have called Minho. 

"He will never want me in that way!" Changmin felt his heart break just a bit more. 

"You don't know that cuz you are a coward." yup he is regretting this call. 

"Yes, pour more salt and lemons into the wound will you." Changmin sneered.

"I am sorry but I am being honest. I refuse to pity you or sugarcoat the truth for you Changmin and if I did that. I am not being a best friend." He could not disagree with that logic. 

"I know Kyuhyun but it just hurts and I don't want to lose him. I can bare being just friends if it means still having Yunho." Kyuhyun knew Changmin was not that bright as he always claimed. 

"You are an idiot Chwang!" He is offended. '

"What does that mean!" Kyuhyun was talking to a fucking brick at this point. 

"You both really can't see!" he sighed. 

"At first I felt bad for Yunho hyung... now, I just think both of you are just a bunch of dumbasses." He could not believe the situation between Yunho and Changmin. 

"Seriously Kyu!" Changmin is frustrated. 

"Hey, it is not my fault that you are completely blind to what is in front of you!" Kyuhyun really wish he could punch Changmin through the phone. 

"What!" Changmin really is stupid. 

"Yunho is in love with you!" Kyuhyun shouted at Changmin.

"Don't be cruel Kyuhyun, that is a low blow." Changmin felt hurt cuz that is false hope.

"I would never do that but I am telling you the truth Changmin. Yunho looks at you as if you hold the whole universe and the drunk voice message you got from him." He remembered that but thought Yunho was joking or called the wrong person. 

"This isn't funny Kyu!" Changmin started to get upset at his best friend. 

"I know but you refuse to see the truth and for reasons I don't know... but a drunk mind speaks a sober heart." with that being said Kyuhyun hung up on Changmin. 

"Fuck you too than!" Changmin yelled into the white noise.

He decided to get some rest before Yunho gets back so he could sober him up. 

_******** _

Changmin woke up around 2:15 am to loud giggling and stumbling drunks. He got up from his own bed and opened up his door just enough too see and what he saw it hurt, a lot of Changmin hated what he saw. 

He wanted to through up or yell at the tumbling couple that walked in, it is Yunho with an unknown guest and one that is kissing his hyung and he felt upset. 

"Yunho hyung." He pretended to not see anything. 

"Oh shit." Yunho cursed and tried to make the other person quiet down. 

"It is me, I am home and going to bed. You should sleep too." Yunho shouted and Changmin was far from okay. 

"Okay." He wanted to cry but he refuse to let any tears fall. 

It hurts Changmin, it felt like a bullet to the chest as Yunho looked past him and right into the arms of another but he knew Yunho would never want him. Changmin is a tsundere person and he can be stubborn and unforgiving to his hyung but he did not mean to be that way. 

He could hear them resume to their intentions and Changmin wanted to throw up or disappear. 

How could Yunho just lie? 

Why! 

His heart felt a mix of emotions and he just wanted to scream and throw things!

He laid down on his bed and tried to pretend he couldn't hear the sound of his heart breaking into two. 

_******* _

Yunho hated lying to Changmin but he knew the male would never understand. So he just threw himself into another pair of arms and pretended they belong to Changmin and it hurts so much cuz he will never have him. 

The stranger underneath him panted and moan begging for Yunho to go faster and all he could hear is his best friend's and first love's voice and that killed him but he did as asked cuz he wanted to live in the fantasy before it ends. 

"Changmin." he moaned. 

His own heart broke and that night he was alone in a cold bed and with a person he so desperately wished that is Changmin. 

**_***_ **

Tragedy strikes like a hurricane and they suffered greatly as they both saw past each other and their eyes never meeting and their hearts always at war and the battle that is a struggle, always ending in tears and with no one winning. 

Changmin would always love Yunho from afar. As Yunho would also love Changmin from afar. 

Such a sad fate.

**_-The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I Could not help myself! I have so many stories I want to write and publish... so I don't plan to leave any time soon as of right now . So please enjoy the stories of Homin.
> 
> I have to say thank you to Khya, earlydusk, JasExists , and Homin_4Life for always commenting and making my day with their comments. I am truly grateful for readers like you guys and especially everyone that votes and comments. Whoever you are thank you for reading my stories. 
> 
> You make me want to keep writing and enjoy what I am doing. ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
